Noche de Chicas
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Blue no sabía que Green le había tendido una trampa. No sabía que su collar tenía una cámara. Tampoco que su plan malévolo era saber qué ocurría en cada reunión de chicas. Mucho menos sospechaba que todos los chicos para cuando terminó la reunión, sufrían crisis de nervios. Special, Oldrivals, Chess, MangaQuest, y creo que más nada.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí está el piloto, sigo trabajando en el primer capítulo como tal, pero lo subiré según sus reacciones, espero que les guste, porque ASH lo que viene está jarcor.

* * *

––¿Por qué no lo tomas, Blue?¡Está muy bonito!––dijo Green entregándole un collar a la castaña, que miraba a su amigo con sospecha. A pesar de que su corazón estaba acelerado, no podía evitar pensar que había algo detrás de eso. ¿Green dándole un collar?¿Y que diga que está bonito?¡Misterio!

––No––respondió sin más, frunciendo el ceño y girándose para seguir caminando. El Bosque Viridian estaba especialmente caluroso, pero no evitó que ella siguiera caminando a casa de Yellow para invitarle a su noche de chicas. Ya había llamado a Crystal, Sapphire y White, la única que faltaba era ella.

––¡Pero Blue!¡Me costó mucho encontrarlo!––exclamó Green acercándose. ¡¿Por qué no tomaba el maldito collar de una vez!?¿Tenía que perseguirla como idiota para que lo tomara?¿Rogarle?¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué le gustaba Blue?¡Era una desquiciada!––...por favor Blue...tómalo... te lo ruego.

––¡Oh está bien!¡Eres una niña!––gritó frunciendo el ceño y arrancándolo de las manos del chico. Se lo puso alrededor del cuello y continuó caminando. Green sonrió al ver que Blue había tomado el collar, ahora sabría de qué trataban esas dichosas noches de chicas que tenía cada año––¡Si sigues siguiéndome, no dudaré en golpearte!––amenazó tocando la puerta de la casa del tío de Yellow. La rubia abrió la puerta y Blue se sorprendió d ver a Red sentado en el sofá.

Blue miró a Yellow mientras guiñaba un ojo, Yellow negó con la cabeza y, ruborizada fuertemente, le pidió que pasara. Silenciosamente también le dijo que no dijera nada al respecto a menos que quisiera que todo el bosque se pusiera en su contra.

––¡Oh, hola Blue!––saludó Red––¿Qué haces aquí?––preguntó, pero Blue no contestó y observó a la rubia.

––Veamos, necesito que vengas mañana a mi noche de chicas––dijo con voz fuerte, Red ladeó la cabeza––, invité a White, Sapph y Crys, así que como no quiero ver a Misty, requiero de tu presencia––masculló frunciendo el ceño––, vamos a arreglarnos el cabello, las uñas, se quedarán a dormir en mi casa, y al día siguiente se van luego de la fiesta.

––Uh...

––¡Qué bueno que aceptaste!¡Adiós Red!¡Adiós Yellow! Cuidado con tener un Orange––Yellow se sonrojó y empujó a Blue fuera de su casa––, aún no termino, Yellow...

––Red-san, parece que tendremos que posponer la noche de películas...

––Aw...bueno, de todas formas podemos ver la película otro día––Sonrió el moreno, y Yellow casi se derrite allí mismo.

––Está bien...

––Me voy, Green me está llamando, debe ser muy importante. ¡Adiós Yellow!

––A-adiós Red-san...

* * *

Adióshito, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada


	2. Chapter 2

No sé qué puerros tiene fanfiction con mis guiones largos, pero bueno.

Aquí está el primer capílo como tal, gracias a aquellos que le dieron follow porque quieren saber qué puerros pasó.

En respuesta, sí, el collar tiene una cámara y un micrófono, porque de nada sirve que vean a todas y no sepan de qué puerros hablan.

Me gustan los puerros.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

—...Y entonces así es como planeo hacerlo todo, es muy fácil.

—No creo que debamos espiar a las chicas—murmuró Red mirando a Green teclear en su computador con velocidad. Black traía un tazón con palomitas, el cual devoró rápidamente con ayuda de Gold. Silver miraba a su amigo en la computadora, mientras que Ruby mascullaba en voz baja sobre las cosas que haría al día siguiente.

—Escucha—habló Green con seriedad, parando de mover los dedos y girando en dirección a Red—, duré casi una semana dándole a Blue el estúpido collar-cámara, porque no quería aceptarlo. ¡Una semana! Es decir, me gusta Blue, pero no estoy dispuesto a ir tras ella como si intentara capturar un Feebas (N/A: Cosa muy difícil para mí, por cierto u-u)—Finalizó, volviendo a su tarea.

—Después de todo—dijo Gold, tratando de tragar un trozo de onigiri, sin poder hacerlo al principio—, ellas hicieron una reunión de chicas para apartarse de los chicos, así que dudo que hablen de nosotros...

—¡Cállate, Gold!¡Conseguí la imagen!—exclamó Green girando la laptop para que los demás vieran la pantalla del aparato, mostrando a Crystal, Yellow, Sapphire y a White hablando, como siempre.

¿Es que no podían hacer otra cosa?¡Siempre era lo mismo! Al otro día de cada reunión de chicas, murmuraban entre ellas y soltaban risitas traviesas, como quien no quiere la cosa. ¡Y entonces venían y soltaban chistes ocasionales!  
Los chicos raramente tenían una noche especial, primordialmente porque cada quien hacía algo que a los demás no les gustaba. Ruby con su manía de hacer vestidos y trajes, Gold y su idiotez...y la idea de que una buena reunión es pasarla comiendo. Silver, pensando que quedarse tranquilos era algo bueno (Silver era raro, y todos habían estado de acuerdo con ello). Green, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar ese tipo de tonterias con los asuntos del gimnasio. Y bueno, Red...Red...mejor lo dejamos así.

—Blue-san, ¿esto debería doler?—preguntó Yellow tocando la mascarilla que tenía en el rostro. Red sonrió sin darse cuenta. Green miró a Red frunciendo el ceño ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de nada?  
Todos sabían en los Pokédex Holders, que Yellow estaba enamorada de Red desde hacía años, y ahora con diecisiete, el muy idiota no se daba cuenta aún de nada. Yellow era tierna, Green lo admitía, pero aún pensaba que él mismo tenía cierta vena masoquista que a la que le atraía Blue, que era una yandere sin remedio. Como Sapphire.

—Claro, Yellow. Si duele es porque funciona—contestó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable y cordial.

—_Lástima que está en el rostro maquiavélico de Blue_—pensó Green. ¡Ella era malvada! Como...una bomba nuclear en forma de una chica. La verdad es que todos los chicos (menos Red, para variar) esperaban que Blue no convirtiera a las demás en unas mini-ella. Sería...¿cómo decirlo?¡El apocalipsis amoroso! Sí eso, o al menos para la gran mayoría.

Crystal ayudaba a Sapphire con sus uñas, mientras que White alisaba el cabello de Blue.

—¡Mira qué linda se ve mi Sapphire siendo femenina!—exclamó Ruby abrazando la pantalla de la computadora con cariño; ¡No todos los días veía a su novia haciendo esfuerzos para no ensuciarse! Green estaba molesto ahora. Lo golpeó en la nuca así que el pelinegro se fue a llorar a un rincón.

—Bueno, vamos a hablar de romance—dijo Crystal aplaudiendo, todas se miraron las caras entre sí, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.  
Mientras, Gold se golpeaba la cabeza, porque estaba seguro de no poder soportar ver a Crystal hablar de otro chico. Los demás quedaron igual que las chicas, en mutismo absoluto.

—Espera, este collar es raro—masculló Blue desabrochándolo y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Green sufrió un mini-infarto. Por fortuna para los chicos, el dije (es decir, la cámara) quedó pendiendo de la madera.

—Por poco...—murmuró Green, notando que Gold se le había subido casi encima para ver la pantalla, claro que lo empujó y tiró al suelo—, respeta mi espacio personal, también quiero ver qué dicen.

—Está bien, White—habló Blue con una sonrisa en el rostro—, ¿cómo te va en la agencia? Tú sabes, la última vez no diste un informe extremadamente detallado sobre el cual...—continuó buscando una pequeña lista y leyendo su contenido—...dijiste que dejarías de estar enamorada de él.

—Uh...ah...este...pues...—balbuceó sin saber qué decir. Black miraba la escena con los ojos café abiertos de par en par ¿Informe?¿Enamorada?¿¡UN _ÉL?!—_...bien...me...uh...mentí, no lo hice—dijo rápidamente—, me sigue gustando Black, lo admito.

A los treinta segundos, Black se mecía en un rincón sonrojado

—¿Alguna anécdota interesante?—preguntó Blue tachando una oración y le leía la siguiente—¿Algún avance?

—No hay avances, pero la última vez casi lo descubre, gracias a Arceus que sólo leyó algo sobre que vi un Samurott varicolor...porque en esa misma página había escrito sobre una salida a la laguna. Ese día se había quitado la camiseta y...oh, es que se veía lindo...¡Les juro que se veía hermoso!—gritó con voz chillona, mientras que se ruborizaba fuertemente.

—Está bien, White, ya entendimos que Black es un completo tonto—Rió Blue con diversión.

Los chicos trataban de sacar a Black de su crisis, pero todos sabían que era más de lo que podía soportar, así que lo dejaron mecerse en un rincón.

* * *

Aquí está el captíulo chess, el próximo será un oldrivals, es decir, Blue y Green :O

TODO CHOKEANTE ALLI (?)

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que se va en su Peetamóvil.


	3. Chapter 3

HO HO HO~

Les gustó e-e

Se me acabó el internet el 14 y no pude subir nada ó.ò no me odien, por favor.

El punto es que subí este cap sensualote.

LALALA  
Ya terminé el fic, pero falta otro capítulo~

TENGO SUEÑO u-u

Hoy cumplo años, saben? TOY GRANDE  
Felicítame :3

te lo ordeno

* * *

—¡Mira quién habla!¡La que quiere ser Blue Oak!—exclamó Sapphire soplando sus uñas.

Green (que en ese momento estaba tomando soda) escupió lo que tenía en la boca y se pegó al computador. ¡No era cierto! Blue no podía estar enamorada de él, porque era...Blue ¿era necesaria más explicación? Green hacía hasta lo imposible por no gustarle a alguien, odiaba tener admiradoras, ¿y Blue aún así...?  
—¡Cállate Sapphire!—Ordenó ella en respuesta, lanzó un cojín y se cruzó de brazos—, sí, me gusta Green. Adoro su cabello, y que sea un total imbécil. Me agrada que a veces muestra que le intereso, y que puedo considerarme su amiga. ¿Tienes algún problema, Sapphire-adoro-el-color-rubí?—refutó con el ceño fruncido.

Green miraba todo con estupefacción, al igual el resto de los chicos.

Sapphire por otro lado se había tornado de un color carmesí fuerte.

—¡Bueno...—gritó cerrando los ojos—...al menos yo si tengo novio!

—Entonces...

—Cállate...solo que...bueno, me gusta mucho Ruby y...¿Por qué creen que me estoy pintando las uñas? Este tonto barniz de uñas no resistiría ni una pequeña parte de lo que hago todos los días—refunfuñó, con Blue de fondo sufriendo un (muy sobre-actuado, por cierto) ataque al corazón por escuchar a la de Hoenn decir que el barniz de uñas era tonto.

Ruby miraba la escena sorprendido. Sapphire lo hacía por él. Es decir, luego de la cosa con la cicatriz, el gorro, la batalla y ella diciendo que le gustaba, lo quería lo suficiente como para hacer algo que no toleraba. Bueno, después de todo, era su chica de las cavernas; impredecible.

—Ese es un buen punto—concordó Crystal asintiendo—, Ruby es genial e ideal para Sapph, no como el idiota de Gold. ¡Oh, Arceus!—dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos—¡Nunca he visto a alguien tan imbécil! Qué bueno que no se da cuenta de que me gusta. No imagino lo fastidioso que estaría si...

—Tú le gustas a Gold, Crystal—murmuró Yellow jugando con sus dedos, Crystal le detalló asombrada. Ella estaba enamorada de Gold unos años después de conocerse, si bien sabía que él era un imbécil que quería dárselas de mujeriego (cosa que no era posible, puesto que ninguna otra chica lo soportaba), jamás había imaginado que el chico tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por ella.

Gold sufría una crisis de nervios en el baño.

—¡NO PUEDE SER QUE YELLOW-SEMPAI LE HAYA DICHO!—exclamó golpeando la puerta—¡YELLOW-SEMPAI, SE SUPONE QUE ES UN SECRETO!¡UN MALDITO SECRETO!¡NO PUDE CONFIAR NI EN USTED, YELLOW-SEMPAI!

—¿Qué?—interrogó Crystal con duda.

—No lo voy a repetir—replicó la rubia quitándose la mascarilla negra del rostro con gran dificultad. ¡Parecía pegamento! Además, parecía un Jinx con ella, y olía extraño—, además, se supone que hoy estaría en mi casa, mirando una película en el sofá, yo solita con Chuchu—masculló frunciendo las cejas, despegando los restos de la cosa que quería comer su cara. Ahora volvía a ser Yellow del Bosque Viridian, no la rubia con el rostro de pokémon.

—¡Pero no lo hiciste! Seguro porque quieres...—susurró Blue con picardía, Sapphire reía con maldad—...ponerte bonita para _él. _Después de todo, mañana es fin de año...Ho ho ho~—Rió.

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO!—chilló Yellow con las manos en puños—...bueno sí.

—¡Ja, lo sabía!¡Quieres darle tus besitos y que te diga: "Yellow me gu..."!

—Blue-san, no juegue con mis sentimientos...—dijo en voz baja haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Red, por otra parte, se estaba desvainando el cerebro tratando de averiguar de quién estaba enamorada Yellow, porque hasta ahora, Ruby, Gold, Green y Black quedaban descartados, y solo quedaba Silver. ¿Acaso su Yellow estaba enamo...?

Espera, espera, ¿"su Yellow"?

Green se reiría de él hasta el amanecer si hubiese dicho eso en voz alta, afortunadamente no lo hizo y se lo reservó a sus pensamientos.

—LALALALALALALALA NO ESCUCHO...SOLO SÉ QUE YELLOW QUIERE TENER UN ORAN...—Rió Blue, pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña rubia abalanzándose sobre ella y cubriéndole la boca.

—¡CÁLLESE, CÁLLESE!—gritaba con las manos en el rostro de su amiga—Yo sé muchas cosas, Blue-san...¡No querrá que los chicos sepan qué es una menstruación!—dijo, y todas quedaron mudas, palidecieron y Blue frunció la boca con enojo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se miraban entre ellos buscando una explicación a la palabra, Green pensaba que la había escuchado en otra parte...su casa quizás.

—Está bien, no hablamos más de ustedes dos—acordó Blue—. La menstruación es un tema solo para chicas y no podemos permitir que nuestro secreto se vea revelado por la boca malvada de una pequeña rubia. Pero aún así pienso que deberías decirle mañana.

—¡No! Es que...no sé, Red-san es complicado—murmuró Yellow rodeando un cojín con los brazos y estrujándolo contra su pecho. Sentía su corazón acelerado, como cada vez que hablaba de él, su rostro se sentía arder y también quería matar a Blue, de paso.

Red estaba en shock.

—Yo...le...gusto...—balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. ¿Cómo era eso?¡Si eran mejores amigos!¿Cierto? Los mejores amigos no se enamoran entre sí...o tal vez Yellow no era su mejor amiga, solo su amiga. Y las amigas siempre son algo más ¿Verdad? Blue estaba enamorada de Green, Crystal de Gold, White de Black, todos eran amigos, incluso Ruby y Sapphire antes eran amigos ¿por qué entonces no conseguía explicar lo de Yellow?

—Sí, Red-san. La escuchamos—habló Ruby poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo—, no eres el único que ha sufrido crisis. Mira a Black, sigue murmurando sobre White y un tal N al que le ganó. ¡O Gold! Está llorando en el baño gritando el nombre de Crystal. Y Green, oh él está en el suelo divagando sobre Blue.

—Pero...yo...le gusto a Yellow..

—¿De qué le sirvió lo que dije?

—Para darme cuenta de que ellos no le gustan a Yellow pero yo sí.

—Oh Arceus...qué novedad, el Campeón de Kanto no sabe nada sobre sentimientos.

* * *

Aquí termina este chap.

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Porque falta otro, que es la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Blue.

¡HAY SORPRESAS! o.o

¡HAY BOFETADAS! è-é

¡HAY SPECIAL! òwó

¡HAY MANGAQUEST! e-e

¡HAY OLDRIVALS! ùwú

¡HAY AGENCY! -w-

¡HAY DE SAPPHIRE Y RUBY! ñ-ñ  
¡SE MENCIONA A N! ¬¬

¡HAY UN JUEGO DE VERDAD O RETO! XD  
._. aunque hubo _alguien _que ya descubrió lo que pasaría con el Agencyshipping, porque es adivina ô-ô ¡ASUSTA! En serio, no puedo creer que adivinaras tan exactamente ¬¬ you're scaring me, sis.

¡PERO ESO NO IMPORTA!

PORQUE ESTA GENIAL

¡Y NO PODRÁN DESCIFRAR LO QUE OCURRIRÁ!  
¡BAM!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
PERO NO TENGO MAS INSPIRACIÓN D:

NO CONSIGO ESCRIBIR MÁS

MI CEREBRO EXPLOTARÁ

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Explota*


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA!

(/.w.)/  
¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo aquí, aburrida.

* * *

—¡Hola chicos!—Saludó Blue abriendo la puerta de su casa, dejando pasar a sus amigos al ambiente lleno de incomodidad y silencio, solo quizás Ruby y Sapphire se abrazaban y besaban con cariño, Yellow miró a ambos con una sonrisa pequeña, dándose cuenta de que era uno de esos raros días en los que Sapphire volvía a ser femenina y Ruby el chico amante de las batallas, el cabello negro librado del gorro de lana y la cicatriz asomando por las hebras. Justo como antes.

Green pasó caminando con rapidez, ignorando a Blue deliberadamente, dio una vista general de la sala donde estaban todos y se giró nuevamente hacia la castaña.

—¿Dónde está el collar?—preguntó con voz ahogada. A la mierda eso de querer saber lo de las reuniones, a la mierda el momento en que le dio la cámara a ella, a la mierda él mismo.

—En la mesa...—dijo ella sin comprender lo que quería el chico, le miró caminar hacia el comedor—_Arceus, se ve lindo en smoking_—pensó con una sonrisita tonta que se cambió por un ceño fruncido al ver a Green tomarlo, lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que quedase destruido por completo—¡Oye idiota!¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó gritándole y acercándose a él. Después de todo ¿venía y rompía el collar?¡solo Green hace eso!¡Un imbécil de primera clase! Un...

—Me gustas, Blue—masculló con el rostro ruborizado y cabizbajo, la diestra estaba detrás de su cabeza, tratando de disipar la ansiedad que sentía.

—¿Qué?—dudó ella sonrojada, tratando de averiguar si no fue su extraña imaginación la que hizo que escuchara a Green decir que le gustaba. Pero no contestó, sino que la tomó de los hombros y la besó castamente. A la mierda la averiguación.

Crystal, por otro lado, se dirigía a Gold con paso decidido ¡Al cuerno que se diese cuenta de que lo quería!¡Él tenía la culpa de todo!

El chico de Johto miraba a la pareja besarse con las cejas fruncidas. ¿Era necesario compartir su amor con el mundo?¿No podían irse a un rinconcito o a algún armario? Suficiente tenía con Sapphire y Ruby

—Pero qué mier...—dijo exasperado, en el momento que la mano de Crystal impactaba contra su mejilla con fuerza, sintió su rostro girarse tan bruscamente que la cabeza le dio vueltas por un segundo. Crys tenía la mano extremadamente pesada—¡Oye!—Se quejó sobándose la cara tratando de quitar el escozor de la zona. Ella solo le miró frunciendo el ceño más aún—¿Por qué fue eso?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?—preguntó con voz seria, aguantando las ganas de patear a Gold en las...

—Tú tampoco haces fáciles las cosas, cariño—respondió sin alzar la voz.

—¡Entonces explícame por qué Yellow-sempai sí sabía y yo no!—gritó cerrando las manos en puños de lo enojada que estaba.

—Así que hablaron de nosotros, ¿eh?—Sonrió acercándose más aún a ella, Crystal ya estaba pegada a la pared con el rostro ruborizado por el comentario—¿Y qué le dijiste, Crys~?—inquirió acorralándola contra el muro. Ella buscó ayuda en sus amigos, pero estos seguían enfrascados en sus conversaciones—¿Acaso yo...te gusto?

Crystal tragó saliva fuertemente, la garganta le apretaba, y estaba dispuesta a contestarle cuando la besó de improvisto, introduciendo su lengua en su boca e invitándola a participar también. Tan pronto lo hizo, el porqué de la discusión se desvaneció en el aire como dentro de unas horas lo haría también ese año.

—¿Sabes algo, Crys? Aunque seas una mandona, te quiero.

White arrugó la cara, estaba segura de que no faltaría mucho para que Gold toqueteara a Crystal y esta se enojara y le golpease.

Recordó una vez en la que le dio una cachetada a Black, Musharna estaba en un Centro Pokémon, y él sufría una crisis al estar pensando demasiado,White le tomó por los hombros y le dijo "Esto me duele más a mí que a ti, Black" para luego golpearlo en el rostro con una fuerza moderada y notarlo regresar a donde estaba ella. ¡Se sintió tan mal hacerlo! Golpear al chico era como golpearse a sí misma, solo que multiplicado por diez, el rostro sorprendido de él se esfumó cuando le dijeron que su pokémon estaba recuperado.

Alisó el vestido azul y vaporoso que tenía, Arceus, cómo odiaba los vestidos. Eran hermosos, pero aterradoramente incómodos.

—¡Muy bien, vamos a jugar verdad o reto! Aún faltan tres horas para que se acabe el año y debemos gastar tiempo—dijo Ruby acercando a todos y dejando que se sentasen a su alrededor. Yellow se alejó lo más posible de Red, quedando entre Gold y Blue.

—Comienzo yo—Sonrió Blue con maldad—, ho ho ho~...le diré a...Red ¿Verdad o reto?—El chico palideció pero alcanzó a murmurar un "Verdad" a medias—¿Cómo se ve Yellow esta noche?—La mueca que tenía se amplió más aún, ambos mencionados se ruborizaron con fuerza y querían que se los tragara la tierra en ese momento.

—Uh...bueno...este...Yellow...se...—Tragó saliva fuertemente—...ve linda hoy...como...muy...chica—respondió con voz ahogada, sentía el corazón acelerado. ¡Maldecía el momento en que se puso a meditar sobre Yellow anoche!

Reflexionó sobre lo que sabía, vio momentos en los que pensaba sobre ella y notaba que se veía linda, o como que cuando sonreía se le iluminaba el rostro. Al demonio con seguir pensando en Yellow y su hermoso vestido blanco, con su hermoso cabello amarillo cayendo el bucles por su espalda...

—Muy bien, ahora pregunta tú—dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Green.

—...Te...preguntaré a ti—susurró frunciendo el ceño—¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad, no me gusta hacer retos...

—¿Qué es una _menstruación_?—preguntó con gracia y mirando a la castaña, que al igual que todas las chicas, se había tornado de un fuerte carmesí—, y no mientas.

—Ah...pues...mierda Red, qué malintencionado eres...—masculló—, bueno menstruación es...cuando...eh...las...chicassangranysesientenmal—dijo con rapidez y en un tono de voz tan bajo, que Green fue el único de los chicos que escuchó.

—¿Qué?—interrogó Red sin comprender lo que había dicho.

—No repetiré, es tabú de chicas.

—Rayos.

—Le paso mi pregunta a...Sapphire—Suspiró estirando los brazos y acurrucándose al castaño que la acompañaba.

—White—habló ella sin dudarlo—¿Verdad o...?

—Reto—Interrumpió con sencillez.

—Te reto a entrar a un armario oscuro—continuó Sapphire siendo acariciada en el cabello por Ruby. La de Unova sintió alivio de saber que...—, con Black, durante _diez_ _minutos_~—Ronroneó con una sonrisa.

A la mierda.

—Anda pues—dijo Blue levantando a ambos y encerrándolos en un clóset de escobas con llave. Ambos se miraron incómodos, pero seguían escuchando las risas de Sapphire desde afuera.

White juraba que la destrozaría en cuanto saliera de allí.

—Uh...White...—balbuceó Black sin saber qué decir—...algo que no te dije es que...te ves linda en ese vestido—murmuró, pero ella entendió y se ruborizó.

—Ah...pues...tú...también...—tartamudeó—, Black ¿sabes por qué nos encerraron aquí?

Black deseaba no haber dejado a Musharna en casa.

—No.

—Porque...tú me gustas, Black—dijo, y él sintió su corazón latir más ferozmente, tomó valor y se inclinó hacia a ella, besando su frente—¿Uh?—Black logró conseguir la mejilla.

Ya a los pocos segundos se estaban besando con tranquilidad en ese miserable armario lleno de polvo y suciedad de los pokémon de Blue.

—Chicos, ya pasaron los diez...minutos—Sonrió Blue encontrándose con ambos chicos sonrojados y en una posición bastante...¿extraña?—¡Salgan de allí!¡Me hacen el favor y nada de cosas pervertidas en mi presencia!¡Y también hablo contigo, Gold!

—¿A quién le toca?—preguntó Ruby en un bostezo, Blue sonrió.

—Yellow—dijo con facilidad.

Yellow jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa. ¿A quién le podía preguntar? Era patética, miró a Red, concentrado en mirar sus zapatos, Sapphire dormitando en el hombro de Ruby, Green observando a Blue con nerviosismo (cabe decir que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis). White y Black dialogaban sobre el paradero de un tal N (N/A: Dije que lo mencionaría e-e), mientras que Silver lloraba al lado de Crystal y Gold porque estaba solitario.

—¿Blue a Yellow, me escuchas, cambio?—preguntó Blue agitando la mano frente a la rubia, que salió de su ensoñación y se giró hacia Green. ¡Se acababa de dar cuenta! Ya entendía el miedo de él.

—Green-san, ¿verdad o reto?—dudó con voz suave, el corazón le sonaba en los oídos con fuerza; si había pasado lo que ella pensaba, significaba que Red lo sabía todo, y por eso fue que Gold dijo lo de "¿Acaso hablaron de nosotros?", era razonable.

—Reto—murmuró con fastidio, es decir, era Yellow, la inocente del grupo ¿qué pregunta podía hacerle?

—Le reto a decirme ¿por qué puso una cámara en el collar de Blue-san?—interrogó con los ojos como rendijas, Green palideció.


	5. Chapter 5

ASHASHAHSAHSHAHSHASHAHSHSHAHSA

._.

No me siento digna de actualizar este fic desde la basofia de "El chocolate de Yellow".

Sé que es una basofia, tengo ganas de borrarlo y llorar.

De hecho, siempre tengo copias de mis fics en mi laptop, pero ninguna de ese, porque lo eliminé.

¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGA 4 FAVS!

Es una basofia

Igualmente, gracias Knight por decirme tu opinión, sabes que eres estimado para mí y de verdad aprecié ese comentario.

Tengo que ver más Hannibal para la próxima...

¿Alguien por aquí ve AXN?

¿No?

¿Nadie?  
¿Acaso soy la única sádica por aquí?

Es raro que me gusten ese tipo de programas (HANNIBAL HAHSAJSASAJSAJSASJAJSJ *O*. CSI EN TODAS SUS VERSIONES, CRIMINAL MINDS—DIOS DIOS REID ***grita como fangirl***—, y...y...y...¡DRACULA, aunque no es de AXN sino de Universal, igual me hace explotar!) y no puedo escribir algo así .-.

De verdad, odio a mi cerebro.

¡PERO IGUAL GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO EL FIC!  
KNIGHT~

PUSE UN POSHITO DE COMMONER :D

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Levy, gracias por el pedazo de cerebro, me sirvió.

***Le devuelve el trozo de cerebro.**

Bueno, sin más que escribir, dejaré que lean el fic...

***sale volando en su Lugia-al-que-le-hacen-bullying. **

* * *

Arceus, era verdad.

Red sabía todo.

Sintió su rostro quemar furiosamente, luego lo escondió entre sus manos.

—Porque...—balbuceó Green sin saber qué decir, Blue apretaba su brazo con fuerza, con cierta mirada de "Green, te voy a guindar de las pelotas"—...quería saber de qué hablaban en sus reuniones de chicas...—murmuró con el rostro de color pálido, Yellow se levantó de allí y caminó hacia el baño mientras lloraba.

—¡Yellow-sempai!—gritó Crystal siguiéndola—Yellow-sempai, ¿está bien?—inquirió contra la puerta, Sapphire a los pocos segundos llegó a su lado acompañada de Blue.

—No...—dijo la rubia en un sollozo, ¡Red sabía!¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Llevaba meses planificando la manera de decirle todo, ¡Pero no! Green tenía que venir y poner una cámara en el collar de su mejor amiga porque quería saber algo; más lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, los ojos le ardían y quería patear algo.

—Yellow—murmuró otra voz. Ella se paralizó al escucharla.

—Red-san, yo...

—No digas nada, Yellow—Sonrió con suavidad—...tú...eh...¿Ruby cómo me dijiste que era?—preguntó en voz baja a su amigo, este murmuró un "gustar, Red-sempai" y él continuó—: Ah, me gustas, Yellow.

—¿Uh?—abrió la puerta y se asomó apenas, dudó sobre si era cierto, o tal vez era una mentira para que saliera.

Claro que esas dudas se evaporaron cuando Red besó a Yellow en los labios y la miró con calma.

—¡R-Red-san!—Ella se ruborizó con fuerza, pero él solo la abrazó cariñosamente—¡M-me besó!  
—No me digas así, Yellow, sólo Red—Rió tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a levantarse—, ahora vamos, debemos ir a ver cómo Blue mata a Green.

—¡TU ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE!—gritaba Blue persiguiendo a Green por toda su casa—¡ERES UNA ESCORIA!  
Y entonces sonó el reloj anunciando que era media noche.

Y se escuchó llorar a Ruby por no gritar "¡FELIZ AÑO!".

Ah, y también a alguien comiendo en la cocina.

—¡DIAMOND, NO TE COMAS LOS SANDWICHES!—exclamó Platina frunciendo el ceño y arrebatándole la comida a su amigo, que la miraba con la boca en un puchero.

—¡Pero señorita Berlitz~ están ricos!—refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuándo llegaron?—preguntó Yellow a Red en voz baja, este se encogió de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

—¡Oh, chicos!—Saludó Blue saliendo del modo asesino (para la suerte de Green) y acercándose a los de Sinnoh conn una amplia sonrisa—¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?

—Porque Pearl estuvo golpeando al pobre de Dia todo el tiempo—respondió Platinum ajustándose el vestido rosa que tenía y alisándolo—, fue un martirio total.

—¡Claro que no lo estuve golpeando todo el tiempo!—se defendió el rubio apareciendo en la cocina.

Los de Kanto y Hoenn miraban esa extraña escena de triángulo amoroso entre esos como si de una película se tratase.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡NO!

—¡Sí!

—¿Puedo opinar aquí?—preguntó Diamond acercándose, pero ambos le miraron con mala cara y una gota de sudor bajó por su nuca—Está bien, no opino.

—Se suponía que diríamos "felíz año"—lloraba Ruby en el hombro de Sapphire, mientras que esta resistía las ganas de darle una bofetada en el rostro. Quería a Ruby y todo eso, pero a veces se ponía estúpido.

Red se sentó con Yellow a ver televisión y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Crystal había noqueado a Gold hacía unos minutos atrás por tratar de manosearle el trasero y estaba cruzada de brazos en el sofá.

La mejor pregunta de todas: ¿Dónde estaban Green y Blue?

—Están en el cuarto de Nee-san—dijo Silver con el ceño fruncido a la interrogación que le hizo White.

—¿Haciendo qué?—preguntó la de ojos azules sin saber a qué se refería Silver, pero Black le susurró la respuesta y se ruborizó con fuerza.

En el cuarto de Blue...

¡¿HACIENDO _QUÉ_?!

Yellow—recostada cómodamente en el hombro de Red y estrechada en un abrazo—soñaba que Blue y Green se casaban, tenían un montón de hijos pululando y que la castaña le decía a su amiga "¿Los podrías cuidar por hoy?" y se los dejó toda una semana.

Imagínense unos niños con el comportamiento mezclado de Blue y Green, moldeados a la semejanza de ambos frente a la pobre de Yellow.

Se despertó bruscamente, sintiendo el corazón acelerado y sin querer provocando que Red se despertase también.

—¿Qué pasó?—inquirió restregándose el ojo con la mano, mirando a la rubia con curiosidad.

—Soñé que Blue-san y Green-san tenían hijos y me los dejaban a cargo—relató y Red puso una cara de horror puro y se arrimó a la del Bosque Viridian.

—¡Catástrofe!—lloró Red abrazando sus piernas. Yellow sonrió y se recostó en su hombro.

—¡NEE-SAN SALGA DE ESE CUARTO!—gritoneó Silver en la puerta, tras la cual solo se escuchaban unas que otras risitas y suspiros que simplemente empeoraban el ánimo de Silver.

—Pobrecito mi Dia, el tonto de Pearl lo golpea—abrazó Platinum al moreno, que (mientras comía un sándwich que robó de la cocina a escondidas) disfrutaba de las atenciones y mimos que la Berlitz le daba.

—¡Oh Arceus!—se quejó Pearl sin ánimos—¡No lo golpeo...! solo lo corrijo de otra manera, sus chistes siempre son de comida...

—A mí me gustan—replicó Platina observando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Ruby...¿trajiste a Emerald?—preguntó Sapphire pellizcando a su novio mientras este dormitaba en su regazo. Ruby despertó y se incorporó con rapidez.

—Rayos—Y ambos salieron corriendo de la casa de Blue, diciendo unas despedidas apresuradas.

_Mientras, en algún lugar de Unova..._

—¡MISERABLE PAREJA DE ESPOSOS!¡UNOS MALAGRADECIDOS DE PRIMERA CLASE!¡YA VERÁN COMO ME VENGO!¡PICARÉ LAS TELAS DE RUBY Y ME COMERÉ LOS DULCES DE SAPPHIRE!—rió malévolamente el niño—¡Y NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡JA!

—¡Cállate niño!—exclamó una mujer anciana saliendo de su casa para reclamarle a Emerald y lanzándole un jarrón que por poco le da en la cabeza.

—Estúpidos esposos no confirmados...

_De vuelta a Kanto..._

—Black—susurró White desde el hombro del chico, este abrió los ojos y los orbes cafés se enfocaron en la castaña.

—Dime White.

—Tengo sueño...

—Vamos a casa—Sonrió mientras dejaba que pusiera su mano alrededor de su cuello, se aferrase a él mientras la cargaba al estilo nupcial y sacaba a uno de sus pókemons. Era un largo viaje de regreso y no quería tardarse tanto y que después la Doctora Junniper les asaltase con preguntas.

De nuevo.

—Platina~—murmuró Diamond comiendo un pokocho.

—¿Qué cosa, Dia?

—Vamos a llevar a Pearl-le-pego-a-mis-amigos para que duerma en una cama—dijo señalando a su mejor amigo, que tenía la cabeza contra la pared y se había quedado dormido en esa posición no tan cómoda.

Entre ambos llevaron a Pearl en los hombros hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que Blue había apartado para ellos, dejando al rubio tirado en una cama , Diamond sonrió mientras se acostaba en la otra restante, había llamado a la chica por su nombre, y esta no se molestó. Estaba haciendo progresos. Se sonrojó cuando Platinum se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó con cariño.

Él quizás le gustaba.

Quizás.

—Crys...me duele la cabeza—Se quejó Gold ante la peliazul, que seguía impasible ante el comportamiento infantil del chico que le gustaba.

—¡No me in-te-re-sa!

—¡CRYS! Me golpeaste muy fuerte...

—No escucho...

—Sabía que debía haberme ido con Kotone, al menos ella no golpea como stundere—masculló sacando una bolsa de hielo del congelador de Blue y colocándosela en la cabeza—, de hecho la voy a buscar—Aseguró con una amplia sonrisa, Kotone le había dicho que iría a Kanto, pero no conocía a ningún otro Dex Holder aparte de Gold, así que bueno...

—¿Qué?¿Kotone?—interrogó Crystal mirando amenazadoramente a Gold que hizo caso omiso al comentario (regaño) que le había hecho la de Johto.

—Kotone es toda linda y no tiene el cabello azul...—dijo con malicia en la voz.

—P-pero...

—¡Gold!—exclamó una chica de cabellos castaños acercándose a Gold y golpeándolo en el brazo—¡Me quitaste mi pokédex!—le gritó con enojo.

—Kotone...

—¡La única que tiene derecho de golpear a Gold, soy yo!—replicó Crystal con los brazos en jarras. Gold sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente, al tiempo que caminaba y se apartaba del camino de ambas chicas.

Definitivamente no quería terminar en la enfermería por algo distinto a los sangrados nasales.

—¡Mira quién habla, la chica del pelo azul pintado!—reclamó Kotone con el ceño fruncido, muchos se habían quedado mirando la escena, girando de vez en cuando a ver a Gold que parecía que quisiese que se arrancaran la ropa y hubiera una pelea de lodo frente a él, batallando por su amor, como si fuese un premio a la ganadora.

Claro que en su ridícula fantasía habían muchas fallas:  
a) Crystal _jamás _dejaría que le quitaran una camiseta.

b) Kotone tampoco.

c) No había lodo por ninguna parte.

d) Kotone odiaba a Gold desde que le había quitado su pokédex.

e) Kotone había dejado de pelear.

f) Kotone golpeó a Gold, le quitó su pokédex y se giró a Silver.

g) Ahora Kotone estaba coqueteando con Silver.

h) Crystal había noqueado a Gold.

i) Kotone estaba besando a Silver (según ella, siempre debe haber un líder en la relación).

—Más nunca me hagas eso—amenazó Crystal señalando a Gold con el índice, y mirándolo con enojo antes de que este cayese inconsciente en el suelo—, no entiendo de verdad cómo me puede gustar ese pervertido...

* * *

Bien...

esto es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora...

¡PERO SEGUIRÉ!  
¡LO JURO POR EL ÁNGEL! ._.

No terminaré este fic aquí, _debo _poner algo más.

¡Como un epílogo!

Dios, van cinco capítulos …

Ya que no se me ocurre más nada aparte de un "¡RALD!¿DONDE TE METISTE?" por parte de un Ruby corredor (ashí va un posible spoiler...mejor quito eso), acepto sugerencias sensuales.

Como por ejemplo, si quieren que una pareja específica aparezca o algo así.

No sé.

El punto es que quiero que intervengan...

¿Y si algo un epílogo que sea de "5 años después..." ui "8 años después..." o algo así?

OH DIOS OH DIOS INSPIRACION O:

¿Alguien sabe cómo le diría el hijo de Red y Yellow a Blue? ._.

¿¡COMO LE DIRA?!

Creo que le diría "sempai" o si no "san"...

._.

Porque "Nee-san", "one-chan" y "Nii-chan" no sirven con Blue porque estaría vieja (?) tendría 27 ._.

OH GOD

OH GOD  
:O  
llevo el segmento MangaQuest y el Commoner LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

~La Ravenclaw que se larga a escribir el epílogo.


	6. Chapter 6

WOLAS~

PERSONAS SEXYS QUE SE HAN QUEDADO PARA VER EL FINAL DE MI FIC *O*

Hoy acaba :C  
***se golpea contra la pared porque no quiere que acabe.**

¡FUERON LOS CINCO CAPITULOS MAS EMOTIVOS DE MIS FICS DE POKEMON! Q-Q

¡AHORA LA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS A LOS SEGUIDORES SEXYS!  
...¡EL PRIMER PREMIO ES PARA LEVY-CHAN! Que me ha arruinado la mayoría de mis OTP con los cracks.

...¡EL SEGUNDO ES PARA KNIGHT-SAN! Que siempre comenta mis fics :3

...¡EL TERCERO ES PARA RUBYLRED! Que sabe que Green tiene Swag y que Tracey no tiene le pelo verde :O

...¡EL CUARTO ES PARA GATITO! Que aunque no entiendo la mitad de sus mensajes, logro comprender la parte cuchi.

...¡EL QUINTO ES PARA ZARD! Que me envió el mensaje por su teléfono y me dio una sexy y sana inspiración.

...¡EL SEXTO NO ES PARA MI, SINO PARA AKITA! ;D Soy cruel, lo sé.

...¡TAMBIEN HAY UNO PARA ONA-KUN! Que no es chan y que es tan sexy que siempre me comenta :3

Y para AkitaCami :D, que aún no se decide si le gusta el PearlxPlatina o el DiaxPlatina...

ah, y uno para Anormal Snivy, porque le gustan los buenos ships e-e

Creo que no hay más...

***lanza más premios al suelo .**

Rayos.

Pero da igual, porque me dieron reviews, y esos reviews me hacen sentir como una gelatina u-u

AJSIAIHSHAUDHUAYDUGAYGDYUAYUDHUIUDHUIADUAIODJOAJIOfAFIAIUSDFHUADHFUOEHFUAHEUDSHUASHUFHUSHUFHO.

Traducción: DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (?)

* * *

_Diez años después..._

—Papá, estoy segura de que esa historia de Hypno es falsa, sino no habría nadie en la Academia Pokémon—murmuró Peon mirando a Gold con el ceño fruncido, mientras le contaba una historia de terror Pokémon que relata que Hypno secuestra a los niños y los asesina luego de hacerles creer que era un juego (N/A: Estuve cagada por ese creepypasta, y pensé que el pokémon me violaría en medio de la noche Q-Q). Gold soltó un suspiro exasperado.

Peon_ tuvo _que salir a Crystal, toda seria y malhumorada.

—¡Por Arceus, Peon!—se quejó Taro, su mellizo cruzándose de brazos—Por supuesto que es verdad, solo que no lo hace con muchas personas, recuerda puede encantar a los seres humanos a través del hipnotismo. ¿Te imaginas que yo pudiese tener ese poder?¡JA! Sería codiciado por las chicas~—Rió malévolamente.

Tal vez pensaría en capturar un Hypno cuando fuese a Kanto a visitar a Red-sempai...

Gold estaba orgulloso de su hijo, el chico tenía doce años ya era idéntico a él a su edad.

Los dos habían tenido su cabello...y los ojos de Crystal, pero eso no importaba.

¡Porque su hijo era un ejemplo a seguir! (sí claro).

—Peon, par de idiotas, la comida está lista—gritó Crystal desde la puerta de la casa, mirando a su esposo y a sus dos hijos en el patio discutiendo sobre si era cierta o no la leyenda. Cuando fueron a entrar, a pesar de que se había girado, señaló sus zapatos y el baño.

Nada de manos sucias en su casa.

Tampoco zapatos.

Apenas les dejaba entrar a ellos.

—¡Ugh Crystal~!—Refunfuñó el moreno con cansancio.

—Los gérmenes son peligrosos, Gold, se ha comprobado científicamente que si no te lavas las manos puedes ingerir bacterias tan noci...¿Gold?—pero ya todos habían salido corriendo al baño para dejar de escuchar a la señora de la casa, que solo soltó un "Hmp" indignado y se dispuso a servir la comida.

—Mamá, esto te quedó genial—dijo Taro devorando su tercer plato, junto a su padre, que ya iba por el quinto.

—Tu madre hace los mejores onigiris de Johto—Sonrió Gold con la boca llena, atragantándose y llegando a toser un poco.

—No hablen mientras comen—regañó Crystal señalándolo, mientras bajaba un plato de comida pokémon para los de ella y Gold.

—Papá, ¿cómo te va en la Guardería?—preguntó Taro parando, por primera vez desde que comenzó, de comer.

—Uh...terrible...Togetaro me hace la vida imposible, ese miserable es un tramposo...—masculló con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo, Gold—murmuró Crystal—, de todas maneras ¿no querrás que te vuelva a hacer lo de la noche de la fiesta, cierto?—dudó arqueando una ceja, Gold sudó.

—No, no, tranquila, Crys ¡Todo está bien!  
—Taro...—dijo Peon en voz baja—¿sabes de qué hablan?

—No, Peon—contestó este—, pero creo que mamá noqueó a papá ese día...

—No me extraña.

—Cierto.

—¡HOLA!—gritó alguien a sus espaldas, una mujer de cabello castaño y un gorro en la cabeza entró por la puerta, cargando a un bebé en sus brazos, arrastrando a un pelirrojo de la mano—Hola Taro-kun, hola Peon-chan—Sonrió Kotone a los mellizos, que fruncieron el ceño.

—Kotone, cállate—suspiró Silver frotándose los ojos con cansancio—¿ no te es suficiente con andar haciendo escándalo a las dos de la mañana?

—¡No! Además, Giovanni-chan tenía hambre anoche—replicó Kotone haciéndole morisquetas al bebé de ojos grises y escaso cabello café—¿Silver, te diste cuenta de que tienes un ojo más grande que el otro?

Crystal, Gold y los mellizos miraban la escena con unas _pokerface._

—¿De verdad?

Y Silver se la creyó.

—¡Claro que sí!  
—Cállate, Kotone.

—¡Yo soy el hombre de esta relación, tú no me mandas a callar a mí!  
—Sí lo hago.

—Silencio.

—Está bien.

—¿Podemos comer ahora?—preguntó Crystal ceñuda, mirando a Kotone gritonear al pobre de Silver y a sus hijos clamar por silencio.

—Sí, claro, voy a servirme y me siento con ustedes.

—Mie...—masculló Gold sin terminar la palabra.

Ese sería uno muy largo.

* * *

—Diamond, deja de darle comida a Lux—dijo Platina alejando a la pequeña de tres años de su padre, que sostenía en alto una caja de pochoclos hechos por él.

—La niña debe estar alimentada sanamente—justificó Dia frunciendo el entrecejo, la Berlitz sonrió y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el índice a su esposo.

—Una cosa es que coma bien, y otra muy diferente es que quieras que sea Lax—susurró, el otro hizo un puchero con los labios y se cruzó de brazos—Dia ¿quieres ir a hacer un pastel?

—¿De chocolate?—Ella asintió—¿Con crema?—Volvió a asentir—¿ Caramelo?—Ella esbozó una sonrisa—¿me dejarás?

—Por supuesto.

—Lux ¡A la cocina!—exclamó Diamond a señal de grito de guerra, emprendiendo carrera junto a la pequeña de cabellos azabache, junto a una risueña Platina, que solo se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba a su esposo sacar los ingredientes, mezclándolos con habilidad. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos el pastel ya estaba en el horno, y tanto padre como hija, se quedaron mirando fijamente a la pequeña ventanita del horno, como si del mejor capítulo de Omega Taurina se tratase.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, Dia—dijo Platina sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

—Usted tampoco cambiará, señorita Berlitz—Ante el nombre, ella se sonrojó pero solo negó con la cabeza—, pero de todas maneras me quieres.

—¿No quieres un sandwich?

—Quizás, Platina, quizás...

—Es decir que sí quieres.

—De cuatro pisos, por favor.

* * *

—¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!¡MAMÁ!—gritaba una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos zafiro mientras que su padre trataba de ponerle los zapatos—¡PAPÁ ME ESTA MATANDO!

—¡No te estoy matando, bendito sea Arceus!—exclamó Ruby por su parte, acomodándole ahora el vestido azul a su hija, que no hacía la tarea muy fácil que se diga.

Tampoco su madre era tan dócil.

—¡PAPÁ!¡DEJAME!

—¡BASTA HANA, BASTA!—frunció el ceño con enojo, atándole un lazo blanco en la cabeza entre las hebras con cuidado de no lastimarla—¡Listo! Ahora pareces un ser humano.

—Yo quiero ser un pokémon.

—¡Pues eres una persona! Arceus, ¿por qué tuviste que salir a tu mamá?

—Porque mamá es genial.

—Si sigues así no tendré nietos.

—Yo encontraré a alguien que me quiera como tu quieres a mamá.

—Oh rayos, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan adorable?

—Porque soy tu hija.

—¡Sapphire, tu hija es una manipuladora!—refunfuñó el coordinador cruzándose de brazos en el sofá, Hana (su no-tan-pequeña y semi-destructiva criatura de doce años) estaba preparándose para comenzar su aventura pokémon.  
Sapphire entró por la puerta de la casa con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ruby?—preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

—¡Esa niña sabe cómo decirme para que no me moleste con ella!—Su boca hizo un puchero y la mujer sonrió.

—¿Acaso yo no hacía eso?

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios no salió a mí.

—Tú eres un manipulador, Ruby.

—Pero aún así me amas con todo tu salvaje corazón...

—No me manipules o te voy a lanzar por la ventana—amenazó mirándolo desafiante.

—Oh demonios, está bien.

—¡Quiero ver al abuelo!—dijo Hana saltando en el sofá, Sapphire la observó también a ella y se sentó inmediatamente—ya veo por qué le tienes miedo a mamá—susurró a Ruby.

—Prométeme que no matarás de miedo al chico que te podría llegar a gustar.

—Te lo prometo—Sonrió.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes papá? Me gustan los vestidos que me haces.

—¿Entonces por qué me haces sufrir?

—Porque es divertido.

—A tu madre tenías que salir.

* * *

—¡Hola!—gritó Blue entrando en la casa de sus amigos Red y Yellow, mientras escuchaba a la pequeña Orange llegar corriendo y chillando su nombre, lanzándose a los brazos de la castaña y dejando que esta lo levantase.

—¡Blue-san!

—No me digas Blue-san que me haces sentir vieja...—replicó frunciendo el ceño, y haciéndole cosquillas a la niña, a lo que esta respondió con risas—¿Y dónde está el malhumorado de Fire?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor, donde estaba el otro cruzado de brazos sin pronunciar palabra—, Fire traje a Roku-chan—susurró, a lo que el niño alzó el rostro y buscó a la hija de Blue, tratando de ubicar su cabello castaño y ver sus ojos de diferente color, uno azul y el otro verde.

—¡Hola Fire!—exclamó la menor Oak caminando en dirección al de cabellera negra y ojos rojos que tanto parecido tenía con su padre—¿Quieres jugar?

—No.

—¡Vamos, entonces!—Sonrió como si hubiese dicho que sí y le jaló de la chaqueta, llevándolo a rastras hasta el patio.

—Blue, me recuerdan a ti y a Green—musitó Yellow sentándose en uno de los muebles del recibidor, Blue dio un suspiro exasperado y bufó indignada.

—Claro que no, Green me adoraba.

—Mejor no contesto eso—rió Green saludando a Red con una inclinación de cabeza—hola Yellow.

—Hola...

—¿Cómo es eso de que no me adorabas, Green?

—Dije que no contestaría...

—¡Mami, mami!—gritaba Orange entrando a la casa nuevamente, al parecer la niña de cuatro años había seguido a su hermano mayor y a su mejor amiga para jugar en el patio—, Fire besó a Roku-chan...

—¿Uh?—atinó a decir Green, mientras salía a ver a su hija y al pequeño gruñón de Fire, ambos con sus rostros sonrojados—¡ROKU, VEN AQUI, ME HACES EL FAVOR!—exclamó el castaño con fuerza, un tic en su ojo.

Yellow codeó a Red en las costillas y le susurró en el oído: "Parece que ya sabes quién será tu consuegro...".

* * *

—N es raro, papi—susurró una pequeña a su padre, Black asintió sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, dándole razón a la pequeña castaña de ojos azules que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

—Lo sé, Gray—murmuró este en respuesta, mirando a White hablar animadamente con N, luego de que este volviera de sus viajes.

—No entiendo cómo mami se cree sus historias...

—Yo tampoco.

—¡Entonces Zekrom se comió a la enfermera Joy!—relataba N entre risas, White escuchaba al de cabello verde con marcada atención. Black sintió una gota de sudor viajar por su frente.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la Escuela de Entrenadores a molestar a Cheren?—preguntó, a lo que la niña asintió vigorosamente y juntos salieron de la casa rumbo a la Escuela de Entrenadores—¡CHEREN!—gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro, el chico de lentes salió con el ceño fruncido, junto a una Bell sonrojada y risueña, que misteriosamente tenía el cabello revuelto, más que de costumbre.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Cheren con notable molestia, resistiendo las ganas de golpear a su mejor amigo.

Porque eso significaría separarse de Bell, y bueno, eso era un sacrificio que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Nada—susurró Gray riéndose, mientras dejaba que su padre la cargase y subiera a su hombro.

—¡No pueden andar interrumpiendo a las personas! Estaba en una batalla con Bell...—Suspiró Cheren golpeteando el suelo con su zapato.

—Sí, Cheren, una batalla...—murmuró Black saliendo de allí con Gray en sus hombros, ignorando las réplicas del moreno que alegaba que no hacían nada con doble sentido—, veamos, Gray, practiquemos—dijo, caminando por un bosque cercano.

—Allí hay un Sewaddle—La niña señaló el sitio del cual se asomó un Sewaddle que al parecer había sido despertado de su sueño—, y allí un Sawbuck...

—¿Algo más?

—Uh...papi...—balbuceó Gray—...muchas Galvantulas...

—¡Vámonos de aquí!—gritó aterrorizado Black saliendo del bosque con rapidez, y llegando a su casa, solo para encontrarse a un N con la oreja roja y una White regañándolo.

—¡No puedes andar tratando de besar mujeres casadas!—recriminó, aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su esposo e hija—, seguiremos siendo amigos, pero la próxima vez que te pases, ni Arceus podrá revivirte...

Fue interrumpida por Black besándola en la sien, y siguiendo su camino al recibidor.

—Mami te quiere mucho, papi.

—Nos quiere—corrigió con una sonrisa.

—Cierto.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

YA TERMINO AMORES Q-Q  
espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Porque a mí me gustó.

¿ME FALTO ALGUN SHIP?

._.

Bueno, ahora que mi faceta de escritora de estos ships se ha visto modificada (COFCOFLEVYCOFCOF), quizás sea la última vez que los vean a salvo (?)

Si tienen alguna crítica, será bien recibida.

Ahora Ravie se va a un rincón.

Me voy...

me estoy yendo..

~Ravie


End file.
